dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darnder/Humans! A Rework
So we all know the Human race. The Kaioken Using, Mystic Wielding, Standard boys that we all know and love. We also know that the Human Experience can range from interesting to just plain annoying. Humans only really have a couple defining features. One being the Kaioken (Allowing you access to the earliest form in the game) and another is them having one of the only God forms with the name "God". But what if these guys got a rework? Specifically with their Kaioken. Those that have seen the anime (or just play the game or look at this wiki a lot) know that Kaioken doesn't exactly work like other "forms". It can be used as a stat multiplier or just and addon to a form you're using. Quite simply, it's a power boost. So what if we reworked it to fit that bill? We know that, if used properly, it can be very useful, but that when you aren't strong enough to handle it, it can tear the user apart. Now, this might not be a popular opinion. Hell, it might even have horrible reception. But I'm still just gonna throw this out there. I say that the kaioken shouldn't work like other forms, as in it shouldn't be bought in the traditional way and shouldn't have the same "progression" that other forms have. First off, there would be a red quest (travel quest) given to you by someone (I'm thinking probably Goku) that gives you +5 zeni and +5 exp that leads you to King Kai on the map. I'm thinking King Kai could either be in one of the cities or maybe on top of one of the mountains or something. Once you get to King Kai, he'll teach you the kaioken, but only if you're level 30 and have around 5k zeni (it could be more, considering the potential for it). Anyway, if you click yes, then a white aura will appear around you (much like Korin or Guru) and you'll have learned the Kaioken Technique. If you try to do this with any other race except humans, he'll just say "I only help Humans." Now on to the way the Kaioken actually works. Basically, it'll have the same stat layout as it does now. It boosts attack and speed and doesn't do anything for defense. Exept it'll work a bit differenly. This form doesn't exactly have a limit to how much it can boost you. Meaning you can pretty much use it whenever you want in the game. In Kaioken (or Kaioken x1), it would give you +10 in attack and speed. x2 would be +20. x3 would be +30. And so on and so forth. However. The higher the multiplication, the greater the strain. Every iteration of the Kaioken would have minimal ki drain, unless it were below the "limit" of your level, but to counterract that, it would make you lose health depending on your level. If you're a level 30 using Kaioken x1, you'll have no health drain. Use x2 or x3, and it still won't drain health. But get to x4, and you'll begin to have a health drain. x5 will make it slightly more noticeable. x6 and it starts to get a little worrying. x7 and we're starting to get to x100 levels of health drain. x8 and 9 and you have to get out of it very quickly to not die. And x10 just straight up kills you when you try to activate it. Now, this may make the Kaioken seem pretty useless. However, this is what it would do if you were only level 30. As your level increases, the Kaioken becomes easier to "control". Which basically means you lose less and less health until it's a 0 health drain. I'm thinking that every 10 levels you'll be able to "control" another multiplication. Anyway, about Kaioken with other forms. Kaioken would, in fact be stackable with other forms. However, the Kaioken with a form would decrease its "limit" by two thirds (meaning it would have 1/3 of the normal multiplication), while giving you a +in all stats instead of just damage and speed. Additionally, the ki drain of Kaioken would be added onto the ki drain of your existing form, but only if you're using the limit (the max multiplication of kaioken without it draining health) with the form. Otherwise, it won't. Therefore at 165, if you were to activate Mystic, you'd only be able to use the kaioken with mystic up to x5, which would give you +50 in your stats, meaning you would have +160. This seems very op, and it kinda is. For the lower levels, at least. Like when you just get a form. However, since it's a 1/3rd, it eventually evens out. For instance, once you get to, say... 300... the Kaioken (whose limit is now x10) plus Mystic form would give you +100 in all stats. Coincidentally, +210 is the exact stats of the game's existing Mystic kkx10, and it's even at the same level! Now allow me to display the stats of Kaioken to you both by itself and with forms, at certain level "Benchmarks". Kaioken Mystic + Kaioken God Human: Okay, so since this is god human, which is already pretty good, considering it's only 50 points below SSJB, Kaioken will work differently for this. The kaioken will be at 1/3 limit, while God Human gets a -50 stat nerf, but also a bit of an upgrade from SSJ3 ki drain to Medium or just High so that SSJ3 is only when you add on the Kaioken. So, while you'll be better in stats, you won't last as long. God Human + Kaioken Prestiging: This is another thing that I'm just throwing out there for humans. Prestige could (and hear me out on this) increase the rate of which you're able to use each multiplication of kaioken, while also not giving you any stats when you start at level 1. (Meaning you'll be the same at prestige 1, level 1 as you were at prestige 0, level 1.). The ratio starts off at 1:10 (Once every 10 levels), but you could instead make it so that on your first prestige, it'd be 1:8 (Once every 8). At 2, it'd be 1:6 (Once every 6), and at 3 it'd be 1:5 (Once every 5), and cap off at 1:5. Summary / TL;DR Make Kaioken a multiplier by itself and addon when used with other forms, buff Mystic and God Human's ki drain, but give God Human a -50 stat nerf, as well as rework Prestiging for Humans. I feel like this would not only bring humans out into the limelight, but also give the community a race that can compete with Saiyans. I'm open to any criticisms, opinions, and/or suggestions, so comment if you want to and let me know what you think! Category:Blog posts